Never Knew
by Mercury Angel
Summary: SetoYami What if Yami and Yugi didn't know Pegasus had Mokuba trapped in their battle with Seto? What if Seto lost?
1. I

_I just thought about this story, and it doesn't go with the current universe that I have created but it came to me._

_It can of goes, but in a different sense.  _

_What if Yami, Yugi and the rest of the gang didn't know that Pegasus had Mokuba?_

**Never Knew**

**Part 1**

     A slender figure walked gracefully down a torch lit corridor.  He had been called by the mad man that was in charge of the whole island.  

     The beautiful blue eye young man had been attacked in his own home, by the lunatic's henchmen.  

     He was about to get away, when one of them informed him that Pegasus had his little brother.

     He didn't what to believe it, but when it came to Mokuba, Seto could not, would not take any chances.

     Seto continued to walk down the hall where the goons had pushed him in to, instructing him just to keep walking forward.

     Seto narrowed his eyes, when he saw a white hair man in an orange colored suit standing before him with a card in hand.

     "Kaiba boy, I knew you would come," Pegasus smiled.

     "Seto," a tiny familiar voice called him causing his eyes to widen.

     "Mokuba," Seto called and rushed to where Pegasus stood to notice that he was standing next to a cell, and his little brother was in it.

     "Seto, I knew you would come for me," Mokuba smiled.

     Seto smiled a smile that was only reserved for his little brother.

     He turned to look at Pegasus who was grinning.

     "You should smile more offend," Pegasus stated.

     "What do you want?" Seto demanded.

     Seto saw Pegasus smiled before a flash of light blinded him.

     He opened his eyes, to see the in Pegasus's hand now had a picture of Mokuba on it.

     "What is this?" Seto hissed and looked back at Mokuba.

     "Mokuba?" Seto called but there was no answer.

     Seto kneeled down to look at his little brother's eyes.  They were lifeless and empty.

     "What have you done?" Seto demanded.

     "You see this card in my hand, Kaiba boy.  It contains your dear little brother's soul," Pegasus smiled.

     "You're lying," Seto stated.

     "Oh really, so you wouldn't mind if I ripped the card in two," Pegasus stated.

     "No," Seto shouted.

     "What do you want?" Seto echoed his earlier question.

     "Your company and you," Pegasus stated.

     "What?" Seto asked confused.

     "I'll make you a deal.  Little Yugi and the Spirit of the Puzzle our on their way here to battle me, I want you to battle them first and win.  If you win I will give you back Mokuba," Pegasus stated.

     "And if I lose?" Seto asked.

     "Then you never see your little brother again," Pegasus answered and was about to walk away.

     "Wait, I want to make a change in the deal," Seto said.

     "Oh, what?" Pegasus asked.

     "If I lose, you let Mokuba go and I take his place," Seto stated.

     "You would give yourself up for your little brother?" Pegasus asked.

     "Yes," Seto answered in a heartbeat.

     "Fine then, win Mokuba goes free, lose you take his place," Pegasus smiled and turned.

     "Come now, the battle will begin," Pegasus said as he walked.

     Seto turned to look at Mokuba's soulless body one more time before he followed Pegasus.

     He listened to Pegasus ramble to what to do and where to go to battle with Yugi and what not.

     He followed thinking things over in his head.

     _He's crazy.  There is no Spirit of the Puzzle, Yugi battles alone.  But then again Yugi always looks different when he battles.  He's more confident, stronger, he even looks taller.   He always looks innocent but during a battle he looks more mysterious kind of exotic.  Exotic what am I thinking, _Seto thought.

     He shook his head and stopped in front of a pair of doors.

     "Yugi and friends are going up the stairs as we speak, remember our deal, Kaiba boy," Pegasus smiled and walked away.

     Seto looked back at the doors as they began to open.

     The group had been walking up the stairs.  Tea was close to Yugi talking about how proud she was of both of Yugi and Yami.  Tristan, Joey and Ryou were walking behind them.

     Yugi would sneak a glance back at Ryou every now and then.

     He could help but remember everything that happened two nights ago when they defeated his Spirit of the Ring, who was going by Bakura.

     Yugi had noticed Joey was kind of sad after that but he thought it was best if he didn't mention it.

     Last night while everyone was sleeping, he and Ryou where off by themselves, talking about their millennium items.

     There was a cold wind and Yugi could help but shiver.  Ryou got close to keep him warm, and Yugi felt so safe with him. 

     The next thing he knew, he wrapped in Ryou's arms kissing him softly, while Ryou had placed him on his lap.

     Yugi couldn't help but blush at the thought; a noise had separated them and awoken the others so they didn't have much time to talk about it.

     The noise sounded like a helicopter but they didn't see where it went to.

     "_Thinking about your love interest?" a voice asked._

_     "Yami, Yes, no… Stop teasing me.  I don't tease you about Kaiba," Yugi stated._

_     "Because there is nothing to tease me about, Yugi," Yami stated._

_     "Yes there is.  You find him **fascinating," Yugi stressed the last word.**_

_     "Well he is a fine duelist," Yami stated._

_     "That's not all you think is fine about him," Yugi laughed._

     Yugi stopped his mental conversation with Yami when he heard and saw the doors at the top of the stairs open.

     The group was in shock when they saw the one and only Seto Kaiba standing in front of them.

     "Kaiba, what are you doing here?" Joey demanded.

     "None of your business, mutt.  Yugi Motou, I'm your finally challenge, defeat me and you move on to battling Pegasus," Seto said.

     "Kaiba, you're in on this too," Yugi asked heartbroken more for Yami than for himself.

     "I don't know what your talking about, are we going to duel or not?" Seto asked.

     "Yes," Yami answered in a different voice.

     Seto noticed it, but put it a side.

     "Follow me," Seto stated and walked were Pegasus had told him to.

     As they set up for battle, Yugi kept telling Yami how sorry he was about Seto, but Yami only replied it meant nothing he would just have to teach him all over again.

     "I should have known, Kaiba was in on this," Joey stated.

     "I guess he is a heartless machine," Tea frowned.

     Seto ignored there comments not having one single clue to what they were talking about.

     Not knowing that Yugi had a reason like him for being here, he didn't know Yugi's Grandpa's soul was taken as well.

     As soon as the battle started, Seto concentrated on creating something he had thinking about.  

     Every turn he made he put all of his heart and soul into, but apart of him didn't know why it felt wrong.

     Yami had noticed that every moved Kaiba made was very careful thought out, almost as if his life depended on it.

     In the heat of the battle, they all failed to notice all the eyes that were on them.

     And at the end there was only one winner.

     "Sorry Kaiba you lose," Yami stated proudly.

     Seto had been a tough opponent he was even better then before and his creation was pure genius.  He would have never thought of combining all three of the Blue Eyes White Dragons together to make an ultimate one.

     He truly was Yami's rival.

     Seto closed his eyes and fell to his knees, he had lost.

     He lost, but at least Mokuba would be free, but who would be there with him.

     "No," Seto sighed as he buried his head in his hands.

     "Come on, Kaiba, don't to be a sore loser," Tea stated.

     Yami was about to comment something when Seto stopped him.

     "Pegasus, we had a deal," Seto shouted.

     "What you made a deal with Pegasus, that he could get you to beat Yugi, that's pretty low," Joey stated.

     "Shut up you mutt," Seto shouted to the group.

     They were taken back when they noticed tears coming from his eyes.

     "Kaiba…" Yami started

     He stepped forward but stopped, when he heard a voice.

     "Big brother," a child came running to them.

     Seto looked to see Mokuba running to him, and he couldn't help but smile.

     Mokuba ran to Seto and jumped at him and hugged him tight.

     "Seto I knew you would save me.  I knew you would keep your promise," Mokuba said as he continued to hold him.

     "You remembered," Seto whispered.

     Mokuba smiled and nodded.  

     The group stayed silent as the scene was unfolding in front of them.

     Seto stood up from as little brother's embrace and smiled at him.

     "Seto," Mokuba stated as he saw the tears coming from his eyes.

     "Seto what's wrong?  Let's go home now," Mokuba stated.

     Seto smiled but tears continued to fall.

     "Mokuba, I want you go one of Pegasus's men. There are going to take you home, and he gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you," Seto said.

     "But Seto?" Mokuba started but Seto stopped him with his finger and kneeled down again.

     "Remember you are the best little brother in the world, and they only person I trust.  I will always love you, and no matter what anyone tells you, I'm will always be with you," Seto stated.

     "Seto, what's going on?" Mokuba asked shaking not liking the idea that was going to his head.

     "I really hate to break this touching family moment, but Kaiba boy, you need to keep your side of the deal," Pegasus said alerting everyone of his presence.  

     Kimo, one of Pegasus main henchmen stood behind Mokuba.

     "Pegasus, you gave me your word Mokuba will be safe," Seto stated.

     "Of course, I'm a man of my word," Pegasus smiled.

     Seto turned to his little brother and smiled.

     "I have to go now, remember I'm always with you," Seto whispered as he hugged Mokuba.

     Everything was making sense to Mokuba now; Seto had taken his place to save him.

     Yami stay quite as the scene before him was breaking his heart; he was only doing this to save his little brother, what had he done?

     As Seto stood, Mokuba cried out.

     "No, Seto don't go, please no," Mokuba cried.

     Seto stood silent and was about to hug him for a last time, when he felt someone take hold of his wrist and pulled him away.

     "Time to go, Kaiba boy," Pegasus smiled with a card in hand.

     "No please, not in front of him," Seto stated.

     "I've been too lenient on you already, but wait.  Spirit of the Puzzle, show yourself to Kaiba boy please, I think he would like to meet you before he goes," Pegasus said in Yugi's direction.

     Yugi closed his eyes as the puzzle began to glow and everyone stepped back when a figure appeared beside Yugi, one of flesh and bone.

     "Yami," Yugi called.

     Yami had never taken physically form outside his body, not in public, not even when Tea asked.

     Yami was looking straight at Pegasus with anger filled eyes and they only softened when he turned to look at Seto.

     "It true, you're real," Seto stated, before he was consumed by a bright light.

     The next thing they saw was Seto on hid knees next to Pegasus, the only thing keeping him, from being completely on the floor was that fact the Pegasus still held his wrist.

     Pegasus let go of his hand and Seto's arm fell like dead weight.

     Yami looked into his beautiful eyes and saw that they were lifeless.

     Mokuba cried out and ran to him.

     "Seto, please wake up, please," Mokuba hugged his brother.

     "Kimo, take Mokuba back to his house, after you drop Kaiba boy's body in my bedroom," Pegasus smiled and walked away.

     Kimo was about to get him, when Yami stepped between them taking hold of both Mokuba and Seto.

     "Pegasus," Yami stated.

_I hope you like it._

_I haven't decided yet how many parts to the story._


	2. II

_I so, so very, very sorry.__ I haven't updated in forever, and it feels like that. I feel so bad, that I haven't updated or that I haven't read any of your great stories and believe me there were a lot. I hope to back to writing soon. Sorry if the grammar is bad, but I'm a little rusty, so please be patient. _

**Never Knew**

**Part II**

"Pegasus,"Yami shouted.

Pegasus turned and narrowed his eyes. Yami held in his arms, Seto and Mokuba. For some reason, Seto just seemed to look right in his arms, like Seto and Yami just fit to together. Pegasus didn't like it at all.

"What do you want?" Pegasus hissed.

"A deal," Yami responded.

"A deal?"

"Yes, Yugi and I deal for Seto and Grandpa's soul," Yami stated with Yugi nodding in agreement.

"And if you lose?"

"You can have my soul and only my soul," Yami stated.

"No, Yami, mine as well," Yugi stated.

"Yugi no...,"

"Deal, both of your souls if you lose," Pegasus smiled.

The group stayed silent. Some completely lost in the deal making while others were not liking the idea of losing Yugi and Yami for Kaiba.

"Find then, Yami and Yugi since you completed your final task; you along with Mr. Wheeler, Ms. Valentine and Mr. Keith are the semifinalist. The battles will begin tomorrow morning after you rest,"

"I suppose Seto and Mokuba will be staying with you tonight," Pegasus sneered then walked away after reading the thoughts flashing in Yami's head. He believes his exact thought were he wouldn't dare leave Seto's body with the psycho about.

"Kimo, show them to their rooms, and make sure Yugi and Yami have extra beds in theirs," Pegasus said and walked on.

Kimo led the way.

Pegasus slammed the door and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass. He poured it heavily into the glass. He sat down by his desk. He frowned and gulped down the wine.

How dare he? Interrupt him when he wanted to take that lovely body. Not to be mistaken his one true love was Cecilia, but it didn't mean he didn't fantasized about that heavenly body Kaiba possessed. Dear Kaiba boy, he fueled so many fantasies since the moment he meet him. He could help but smile, he had to see him.

He wanted to see what face dear Kaiba made.

When he looked on to the card, his eyes widened.

Before him, Seto was dressed in a white, blue and silver outfit similar to that of the Dark Magician. The pants and dress were white, with a blue sash around his slim waist. An opening in front of his dress, that exposed fair skinned chest, had delicate border of blue with silver intertwined. He wore knee high silver boots. The same stunning blue eyes looked innocent; he was an angel with silver wings and a silver circlet with a sapphire in the center. The ocean roar behind him and far in the distant the outline of three dragons flew.

He looked at the attack points and if it were possible his eyes would have widen even more. It was higher then any Duel Monster, he had ever encountered, more powerful then Exodia, it was possible that if he played the cards right he may even be a match to an Egyptian God Card.

The soul card in his hand looked more like a Duel Monsters card.

How was it possible?

Pegasus quickly obtained one of his books, a log of all the ancient Shadow Monsters, the game that was played in ancient Egypt. He scanned the pages and stopped when he found the right one. Written below the picture:

_Setti, the legendary Dark Magician of the Sea, one of the most powerful Duel Monsters to have ever walked the sands of the Sahara. Besides having the basic magical powers of the Dark Magicians, he held power of the sea and over the Blue Eyes White Dragon._

Then he came to him.

On the day he discovered the Egyptian God Monsters; he looked further and found a hidden wall dedicated to one person. The wall told of his story, of the being the beloved of the Pharaoh and how his power rivaled that of even an Egyptian God Monster. He had fallen in a great battle against the traitors and Dark Priests.

He had wanted to make him in to a Duel Monster card, the moment he saw him. But Miss Isthar, begged him not to. She told him it was bad enough that he wouldn't listen to her, when it came to the God Cards, but not this one. Never this one, he was beyond special, beyond our reach. But he went along with his plans, as followed.

He soon learned his lesson after the creation of the Egyptian God Cards. He wouldn't risk it, not with this one, all he need would be a beautiful creature appear in front of him, only to damn him.

If the stories that Miss Isthar told him were true, then Seto was a Duel Monster.

No wonder, he had been interested in Seto since the moment he had meet.

Yami walked slowly as he carried the limp body of Seto Kaiba, Yugi was walking beside him, while Mokuba was walking on the other side holding one of Seto's hands. Yami would look down at Seto's face every now and then. Seto looked like he was sleeping, not like the soulless body that he was.

Kimo in front of them stopped and opened a door that was to their right.

"This will be your room," Kimo stated.

As the walked in Kimo informed them about the semifinals, the cards and such. When he was done he walked out leaving them to themselves. Yami had laid Seto down on one of the beds. Mokuba climbed in and laid there next to him. Yami could see in his eyes that he wanted to cry.

Yugi sat down on the other bed and watched as the lonely boy stayed close to his older brother.

Yami kneeled in front of Seto and Mokuba.

"Mokuba, we're very sorry," Yami started.

"We didn't know Pegasus had you too. We were trying to save our Grandpa," Yugi finished.

"I hated you," The small voice started, "after you defeated my big brother, he wasn't the same. He was shattered he didn't trust any of his decisions."

"Mokuba, when we defeated him, I sent an evil part of him away, because all it was doing was hurting your brother," Yami stated.

"I thought you did it because he destroyed the last Blue Eyes," Mokuba said.

"Not completely," Yugi admitted.

"Seto never liked that Blue Eyes," Mokuba whispered.

"What?" Yami asked.

"Nothing," Mokuba said and yawned.

"Sleep," Yami stated.

Mokuba nodded and closed his eyes as he snuggled closer to Seto's motionless body.

Yami turned to Yugi.

"You should go to sleep too, Yugi," Yami stated.

"And you?" Yugi asked the spirit that was more like a brother.

"I will sleep in the puzzle in a bit. I just need to think for a while," Yami answered.

Yugi nodded and laid down closing his eyes and let sleep over come him.

Yami sat on a near by chair and watched them sleep. In his mind, images and thoughts passed him. Seto's face, the look of being lost, and feeling like he lost everything danced across his mind. At first he thought it was his pride, but it all come to clear when Mokuba came running to them. He had done all of this, fought his best, risk everything, for his little brother.

Yami looked at the trio, seeing that Yugi and Mokuba were both asleep, Yami stood and walked to Seto's body.

Kneeling before him, Yami drew closer. He couldn't help run a finger along his soft face.

"I promise, I'll save you, I won't leave you there, you mean too much to me. I swear, I'll do anything to save you," Yami whispered in his ear and stood.

In a flash he was gone, back into the millennium puzzle, not noticing the large violet eyes looking at him.

Yami walked in the large room made of large stones, like those in Egypt. In the middle of the Egyptian styled room a large bed stood.

Sighing Yami let himself fall.

Closing his eyes, the thought of Seto being trapped in the Shadow Realm, how horrible it must be for him.

_Seto swirled around looking at the darkness surrounding him. It was an odd darkness, there were swirls of red, blue, purple and white mixed into the black. It felt like a fog was all around. _

_He looked down, and found that he wasn't wearing the same outfit. It was different. It white with silver and blue, similar to the Dark Magician. (A/N: I won't describe in full detail because I'll feel like repeating myself.)_

_He continued to over look his outfit, when he heard a roar, causing him to turn quickly. In front of him was a Red Eyes Black Dragon. Narrowing his eyes, Seto stood firm. This was just an illusion, it wasn't real, and he didn't fear this Monster. He stayed firm as the dragon started to take swing at him, when another roar stopped him in its tracks. It looked frighten if it was possible. He quickly flew away. _

_Seto confused turned around and to his amazement, three Blue Eyes, stood before him._

_"Master, you must be more careful," one of them said._

_"What?" Seto asked._

_One looked sad ,"You do not remember us, master. Or do you not love us any more?"_

_"No, I'll always love you," Seto said quickly without thinking. It came out naturally._

_"You are the only family I have," Seto said, apart of him knowing that was not true, Mokuba was his family._

_"Do not worry, master, the past and the present, will become one in a moment for you, and you won't be so confused,"one said in a wise voice._

_"Kite," Seto started._

_Then before him, in a white flash, a man appeared. He seemed older then him, like a father. His skin was a ghostly white, with a white rode. His hair flowed to his waist. What stood out the most, were his bright blue eyes._

_Seto turned to the next dragon, his daughter._

_"Kyra," Seto stated._

_"Yes," She smiled, and then like before, she appeared before him in human form. She was in a lovely white dress and fair skin. Her snow white hair flowed down to her feet. Her appearance was on the verge of ghostly but she was too lovely. And like Kite what stood out the most were the bright blue eyes._

_"Tao," Seto said to the next Blue Eyes, her twin._

_The young man appeared, before him, looking similar to Kyra but looking like a man. Both with same stunning blue eyes. They looked like teenagers._

_"So nice, to have you back," _

_Like I said before, I'm so sorry. I hope you like the story. If you didn't notice the gang kind of doesn't come out. But that's okay, it was most about them anyways. _


	3. III

_Thank you for all of the reviews, I hope you like this chapter._

**Never Knew**

**Part III**

_Seto looked as the three beings before him. He was confused, which was an amazing feet seeing as he was always in control. He has to be; too many people had taken advantage of him, when he wasn't. _

_"You don't need to be like that here, Master, we won't let anyone hurt you," Kite stated._

_"You can be yourself here," Kyra stated._

_Seto just looked at them and narrowed his eyes. They were reading his mind, how was that possibly? This isn't real, it can't be real. If it was, then everything he every believed in would be a lie. Then that card he torn was real, he killed that Blue Eyes._

_"No, master. That card wasn't meant to be. There are only three of us," Tao stated._

_Seto looked at them._

_"So I didn't kill it?" Seto asked._

_"No," Kite smiled gently. He did not like seeing Setti like this. He had suffered enough, seeing here through the shadows, what dangers and pains awaited his master only angered him. But he was safe, at least for now. _

_"Come, my young master, you need your rest," Kite place his arm around Seto's shoulders and lead him away, followed by Kyra and Tao.

* * *

_

Tea, Tristan, Joey, Ryou and Mai, were all waiting at the platform. Mai was filing her nails, and rolled her eyes as she heard them talking about what was going to happen. From the moment she first meet them, she had labeled them.

Tea, the airhead cheerleader, but only as an act, deep inside all that annoying talk of friendship, was a snake. She was after something or someone.

Tristan, kind of clueless, and not so smart, but he was a good person. You could tell, by the way he came to help them, he could probably be on vacation or charming any girl he wanted, not here.

Joey that punk, not a bad duelist, cute, but not her type. And her type, someone who was into girls. He may not know it, but his not into girls. She could tell, especially when Tea bend over, he wasn't the least bit affected if anything, he looked bored. No, he was more like a kid brother.

Then, there was Ryou. That boy was too shy. He's sweet and cute, but she just wished he would just tell Yugi how he feels.

Speak of the devil, Mai turned to see them walking in. The one, who goes by Yami, was holding Kaiba, while Yugi and Kaiba's kid brother were on either side of him.

He walked with a superior air to him. Like he's used to having the world's problems on his shoulder. She smiled at how tightly he held Kaiba's body next to him, almost possessively. Figures all the good looking ones, are into boys. Oh well, what's a girl to do?

She turned when she heard, Pegasus clear his throat.

"The first round of the semifinals will being with a duel between Ms. Mai Valentine and Yugi Mutou," Pegasus said as he turned to smirk at Yami.

Yami ignore Pegasus grin and turned to Mokuba.

"Mokuba, we have to go now, where do you want me to place him?" Yami asked.

"Um… I,"

"Here," Ryou started.

"We can hold him, as we sit down," Ryou smiled as he looked at Mokuba.

Mokuba nodded and accepted Ryou's help to take care of Seto.

He placed Seto on their laps.

Yugi couldn't help but blush when Ryou smiled up at him. He quickly turned to Yami.

"You ready?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded and closed his eyes. In a flash, the spirit took over Yugi's body.

Yami turned to Mai.

"Do you have a problem with this Mai?" Yami asked politely.

"No, not really. I figured you guys think the same and duel the same, so you're pretty much the same," Mai said coolly.

"Besides when I beat you, it's make all the more sweeter," Mai winked and walked to enter her end of the platform.

Yami smiled and walked to his side.

* * *

_Seto turned and looked around in the shadows, Duel Monsters, or Shadow People walked around them like nothing, went and disappeared._

_"They are being summoned for duels," Kite stated._

_Seto nodded and looked around, then he saw the most strangest thing, a Dark Magician, was making his way to them._

_He turned to see, Tao's eyes light up as he smiled._

_Quickly making his way to the Dark Magician, Tao throws his arms his neck, as the Dark Magician wrapped his around his waist._

_"Dar," Tao smiled._

_"Tao," Dar whispered and quickly but passionately kissed Tao._

_"I'm sorry, I'm being summoned, I'll be back," Dar whispered in his ear and tightened his hold on Tao before disappearing, causing him to pout from the loss of warmth.

* * *

_

Yami smiled as Mai gracefully forfeited the duel. He had to admit he doubted anyone could be as gracefully or as full of pride as Mai. She had a way of doing it with style. But she did promise to beat him next time, and he accepted the challenge.

Joey was up next. Neat less to say, he had his ups and downs but in the end, Bandit Keith didn't have a change. He did feel a pang of guilt when he defeated him in the finals. But Joey still considered him a good friend.

Then there was one more duel to go, and then he could free them.

Yami waited as Pegasus prepared his deck. He couldn't snake the feeling that something was wrong.

Yami turned when he heard Mokuba calling his name.

"Yami come here please," the young boy called.

He walked over to the young boy who was holding his beloved brother on his lap. The group had found some cushions for him and Ryou to be sitting on while they held on to Seto's body.

"Here, I don't think Seto would mind if you would use these to beat Pegasus," Mokuba said as he held three cards in his hand.

Yami smiled and took the cards, thanking Mokuba.

He looked down and quickly swiped away a strand of hair from Seto's forehead.

Yami quickly stood and walked away never noticing the pair of golden eyes watching him.

* * *

He watched the Pharaoh walking away, he couldn't help but grin. It seemed he still had feelings for him.

He waited until Yami was far enough to call Tristan.

"Tristan, would you mind holding Kaiba for a bit, I'm not feeling so good, I need some air," he stated politely.

"Sure, Ryou, do you want someone to go with you?" Tristan asked as he took his place.

"No it's okay, I'll be fine," he stated as he walked off. It wasn't like they would have gone with him anyways; they would be too in to the duel to even notice he was gone. But he failed to notice a certain blonde watching him leave.

He need to get away before the Pharaoh figured out he wasn't Ryou. He had left his light sleeping in their room. The only reason he didn't notice was because he was to busy with Kaiba. Thou he would miss **_him_**, he slowed down, after all these years he'd find **_him_** now, and best friend with the Pharaoh and his light, no doubt, just his luck. He was worth the Pharaoh's wrath.

"Bakura," a voice that haunted him called him out.

He turned to find a brown eyed blonde duelist looking at him.

"Joey, what are you…"

"I know who you are, you're the Spirit of the Millennium Ring," Joey said as he walked to him.

"True, then why are you walking this way instead of running the other way,"

"Because I would rather be doing this," Joey said as he quickly reached out and grabbed hold one of Bakura's arms and pulling him forward flush against his body.

Before Bakura could say anything, Joey covered his mouth with his own, and wrapped his arms his waist.

Bakura moaned as the kiss deepened and he placed his hands flat against Joey's chest.

He pushed Joey to the wall, allowing both of them to breathe. Bakura pressed himself against Joey's body, rubbing against him.

"You're right, this is much better," Bakura said as he nuzzled Joey's neck.

Joey smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist and the other snaked up his back taking hold of Bakura's neck and hand, forcing the Spirit of the Millennium Ring into and other passionate kiss.

Yes, he was definitely worth the Pharaoh's wrath.

* * *

Pegasus calmly strolled to his area with a smile of his face. Yami didn't like it. It seemed the Creator of Duel Monsters had something up his sleeves.

Pegasus could help but grin; Yami and Yugi have no idea of the ace up his sleeve.

_"Wait, you're dating the Dark Magician of Yami and Yugi?" Seto asked._

_"Yes, but not the original of the Pharaoh, he was married, Dar is his son," Tao said._

_"And the three of you grew up together?" Seto asked Kyra and Tao._

_"Four. Dar has a younger sister, Dark Magician Girl, my best friend," Kyra stated._

_"And her name is?"_

_"Aryna,"_

_"This is too weird," Seto said as he shook his head._

_Before any of them could talk, there was a flash and near the group lay a wounded Dark Magician._

_"Dar," Tao shouted and ran to his love. _

_Kneeling down Tao lifted Dar's head to rest on his lap._

_"What happened?" Kyra asked as the group went to them._

_"They're in the final battle between Yami and Pegasus," Dar answered._

_Kite had his hands on Seto's shoulders._

_"I take it, Yami wasn't winning," Seto asked._

_As Dar ready was to answer, Seto felt Kite disappearing behind him._

_"Kite?" Seto turned._

_Kite smiled," I am being summoned by Yami."_

_I hope you like it._


	4. IV

**Never Knew**

_"Kite?"__ Seto turned._

_Kite smiled," I am being summoned by Yami."_

_Then he was gone._

_"But how?" Seto asked._

_"Mokuba gave him your cards, said you wouldn't mind, if he used them to beat Pegasus," Dar gasped._

_"Don't talk," Tao cried softly._

"I summon Blue Eyes White Dragon in defense mood," Yami stated as he placed the card down.

Before him a giant dragon appeared with a roar.

Pegasus only smirked as Yami finished his round and pulled out his next card, damn it wasn't the one he wanted. But it did please him when he felt the worry in Yami's mind, he was getting desperate. Didn't he know that his Toon World was unbeatable; at this rate he would have beaten the Pharaoh before he showed his trump card.

He simply placed a trap card down, and turned to taunt Yami some more.

"Oh, Pharaoh is this all you got. Really, this is becoming quite boring," Pegasus yawned.

Yami narrowed his eyes but calmed and switched places with Yugi. It was the only thing that stopped Pegasus from completely having the upper hand.

Pegasus smiled as Yugi placed the second Blue Eyes into the field.

_"Kyra," Seto shouted as the young girl vanished. _

_"Things aren't going so good are they," Tao whispered to a healing Dar._

_"No, Pegasus is using his Millennium Eye on them, he can read their thoughts, know what cards they have. But Yami and Yugi keep switching places, but it's not enough,"_

_"How is that possible? This "millennium eye" can't possible do that,"_

_"It did this to you," Dar stated._

_"Then what are we going to do," Seto snapped._

_"Seto calm down, we…" Tao said but stopped._

_"Bye," he whispered and disappeared._

_"Tao wait…"_

_"Seto don't worry they are all on the field at the moment our one of them would have returned," Dar stated._

_"But do you know what Yami is planning?"_

_"I honestly don't know,"_

Pegasus smirked at the three giant Blue Eyes that roar at him from across the field.

"Really Yami, just because you have Kaiba boy's Blue Eyes doesn't give you they upper hand,"

"Don't you ever shut up," Yami snapped.

"Guys what going on," Joey asked as he ran back to the group.

"Where have you been?" Tristan asked.

"Making sure, Ryou was okay," Joey sort of lied.

"Dude, you two look like you've been running, you all flushed,"

"Um yeah, we hurry to see how Yugi and Yami are doing,"

"Not so good," he whispered and their attention turned back when they heard Yami snap at Pegasus.

So engrossed into the battle they didn't noticed two snow-colored haired boys beside them.

_"Dar, what's happening?" Seto asked as he felt light._

_"Oh no, he's calling you,"_

_"Who?"_

"I place this monster in defense mode," Pegasus smiled and watched as the figure appeared before him.

Yami looked at the beginning in wonder, what was this new creature floating in front of him. Yami couldn't see his face for wings which appeared both light blue and silver covered most of his body. All that he could see was two long strips of white cloth that appeared to be a skirt and long silver boots. Yami couldn't tell if the beginning was male or female. Then the strangest thing, the Blue Eyes bowed to this creature.

"What is this Pegasus?" Yami shouted, ignoring Yugi's pleas to change with him.

Seto tried to move but found he couldn't, he stared more like glared at the feathered wings that had appeared to be surrounding him, that's when he noticed that the wings were his. He held silver staff in his hands. What was going on, the last thing he remember was Dar telling him that he was being summoned.

Lost in thought, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice. Could it be?

With as must power he could muster, he slowly moved some of his wings so that he could see. There standing before he where his three Blue Eyes bowed down before him, and a stunned Yami in the distance.

Yami stayed quiet as the figure before him, appeared so similar, and was stunned when beautiful eyes peered through the wings. Then it hit him.

"Seto Kaiba," Yami whispered.

"Oh, Yami you ruined my surprise," Pegasus stated in a mock hurt.

"But how, Kaiba isn't a Duel Monster," Yami shouted across the field.

That drew everyone attention.

Pegasus smirked.

"I really don't know how he become a Duel Monster, but I know that the creature he is at the moment truly did exist,"

"What?"

"Enough talk, let's get on with it," Pegasus and switched attack mode.

Seto's wings opened to reveal himself to Yami. The group gasped at the sight before them. Never had they seen anything like this before. Seto wore a similar outfit to the Dark Magician's but was white and blue. He wore no hat, but a silver circlet with a sapphire at the center. Held close to his chest in an innocent manner was the staff of the Dark Magician but was silver with a bluish pearl at the top.

"What will you do Yami?" Pegasus mocked.

_"Yami you can't attack Kaiba," Yugi shouted._

"I know Yugi, even if I wanted to, I don't think the dragons would attack their master," Yami answered back mentally.

"You can't attack me directly, and are you willing to attack him," Pegasus pointed to Seto.

Yami narrowed and said nothing.

"Oh, but how are you going to save him Pharaoh, I thought you stop to until you set him free, and oh don't forget about dear Grandpa," Pegasus mocked.

He laughed when Yami looked torn not knowing what to do.

Seto's eyes widen when he heard Pegasus taunt Yami. He was here to save him, and his Grandfather. Pegasus had played them both into this game, he was using other people has his advantage, just like he used Mokuba. He narrowed his eyes; Pegasus would not get away with this. But Yami was at a stall mate, he needed help.

He had to do something, he had too.

Seto's hands clenched on the staff and pulled it closer, he had to do something.

Yami looked at Seto then the strangest think happened the blue pearl on the staff began to glow. It was then, that Yami and everyone else saw the shadows swirling around them.

"What going on?" he heard Tea shout, they too where being in gulped by the darkness.

"Oh, not again," Tristan groaned.

Ryou looked to Bakura with a confused look.

"It's not me," Bakura said honestly. Joey and he had gone to go wake up the sleeping albino from his spell, after their little make out session. It took a while to make him understand what was going on and that Bakura was no longer evil.

Joey turned to the boys and walked to them.

"I didn't do it," Bakura implored to Joey.

"Shh, I know," Joey said wrapping his arms around Bakura pulling him closer.

"Pegasus, what is this?" Yami damned.

Pegasus did not answer as the shadows engulfed them all.

Seto watched from his stance as the shadows grow he noticed he could move some more. Then they were all in the shadows and Seto saw that he could move freely. He swirled around causing his skirt to dance, then a flashed hit him.

"What's going on? I did not give you permission to move" Pegasus shouted when he saw Seto moving freely.

Seto turned to look at him; Pegasus immediately noticed there was something different about him, something innocent.

"You have wrong and disrespect the game of the Shadow People," Seto stated.

Even the way he spoke was different.

"Kaiba I command you to,"

"NO," Seto stated firmly.

"What? I am your master you will…"

"You are wrong, I have no master," Seto stated and pouted like a child.

"I am your master," he growled through his teeth.

"NO, you have no right over me, no one has in the past and no one will in the future,"

"Seto," Yami called out.

Seto turned and frowned.

"No silly, Setti, have you forgotten me already," Seto pouted and flew over to Yami.

Yami smiled and held out his arms to the angel, who quickly flew into them.

"I could never forget you," Yami said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "But you go by Seto now."

"So you are the same Pharaoh, who was his beloved," Pegasus shouted in rage.

"What?" Tea shouted out of her stupor.

Pegasus could take it any more.

"Kaiba, I have your card, so I commanded you,"

"What card?" Seto giggled.

Pegasus looked down and saw that the card was gone.

"Where?"

"Over here," Seto called out, in one hand he held out the card.

"How?"

"In the Shadow Realm, the Shadow People are the most powerful," Seto answered.

"I suggest you forfeit, because Blue Eyes are really mad, especially Tao because you hurt Dar," he continued very childlike.

The Blue Eyes in the far left roared angrily.

"Dar?" Yami whispered in his ear.

Seto smiled and looked at him.

"Your Dark Magician, they're lovers," Seto answered; there was a shine in his eyes.

Yami smiled and tighten his hold on Seto and nuzzled his neck, causing Seto to giggle.

Yami couldn't help but think this wasn't the Seto he knew, but if felt so familiar for him to be so innocent.

The group was completely taken back by the show of affection from the two who were normally rivals.

Pegasus slammed his hands on the consul, drawing their attention.

"I will not be beaten like this," he snarled.

"Find then Blue Eyes," Yami started but stopped when but Seto stopped him.

"Seto?" Yami asked.

Seto smiled and turned to Pegasus.

"You can't bring her back," he said.

"What?" Pegasus paled.

"Cecilia. You can't bring her back, not like this, do you honestly think she would thank you,"

"But…"

"She wouldn't be the same,

"No, I have to bring her,"

"NO, Pegasus, you can't. You've lost Pegasus, no matter what you do, you still lose," Seto said firmly.

Pegasus's eye widened, he lowered his clenching his eyes shut to block out the world. His hands balled into fist started to shake. He let out a hallow breath and placed a hand on his deck.

"I forfeit," he sighed.

The group cheered, and Seto turned to Yami.

Yami smiled and lean forward to claim what was his. Lost in the kiss, he almost forgot everything, till Seto pulled back and gave a sad sigh.

"Seto," Yami asked worriedly.

Seto gave a heartrending smile, before snuggling close to Yami, almost as if he was afraid to never be like this again. Yami didn't understand. Seto pulled back and out of Yami's arms, Yami saw the silent tears fall from his cerulean eyes.

"This can't be Yami,"

"What? Seto wait,"

"Shh, listen," Seto said as he flew closer silencing Yami with gentle fingers.

"When out of the Shadow Realm, all that happen with be gone from you memory, this is how it must be,"

"No," Yami reached out and pulled his flush against his body," No, I can't lose you."

"You won't, I will still be here. But it is not time, Yami. I as Seto Kaiba," Seto said as he placed his hand over his heart," am not ready for love. Too much sadness and heartache for love to come in yet. But I will be ready, and you will find then. We are destined after all."

Yami shook his head and tighten his hold on him. He kissed him passionately one last time.

"Don't worry Yami, all is not lost," Seto whispered after the kiss.

He snuggled closer to Yami as the darkness started to disappear.

"I love you, Yami,"

"I love you, Se…"

"Yugi Motou is crowned the King of Games," the ref. shouted, and the group cheered.

Yami could help but feel like something was missing.

_"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi asked._

"I don't know"

Yami separated from Yugi, but regretted it because he was soon gasping for air as Tea squeezed him.

"Tea, let go," Yami shouted as he pulled himself free to breathe correctly. The rest of the group arrived with Tristan holding Kaiba's body and Mokuba by his side.

Before Tea gave a mock hurt expression and before she could say a word, Yami turned and shouted.

"Where's Pegasus?" he demanded.

The group looked stunned and looked around to see that Pegasus was indeed gone.

Yami fumed and walked for to Tristan taking Kaiba from him.

"We better find him," Yami stated as he started to walk, only to stop when a bright light engulfed Kaiba's body.

Yami stood still as the light died down and Kaiba started to move.

He slowly opened his eyes, and they widened when he noticed who was starting down at him.

"What?" Seto snapped and quickly moved out of Yami's hold.

"What going on?" Seto demanded, ignoring the sudden urging to be in Yami's arms again.

"Nice way, to say thanks, Kaiba," Joey growled.

"Shut it, mutt," Seto snapped.

He was shocked and then smiled softly when he heard the cheerful call of Mokuba.

"Seto," Mokuba cried as he launched himself at Seto.

"Yami and Yugi saved you Seto," Mokuba answered.

Seto looked up to see Yami and Yugi standing side by side, with a look of relief in their eyes.

Seto nodded and pulled out of Mokuba's hug.

"Let's go home," Seto said and lead the way, leaving the group.

Yami ignored the desire to call Seto to him, to bring in his arms.

Suppressing a sign, he turned to look at the group and snapped his eyes open.

"What are you doing here?" Yami demanded of the Egyptian thief between Joey and Ryou.

_Well, that's how I plan to end the story. Tell me what you think. Bye for now._


End file.
